Sarah's School Days
Sarah's School Days is a mini-series produced by Chucklewood Productions. This series centers on Sarah, Rusty's autistic cousin who attends the Little Critter School in Chucklewood. This takes place during Johnny and Robin's sophomore and junior years in High School. Characters Main Characters * Sarah (voiced by Skai Jackson):''' A reddish-orange vixen cub with brown hair and Rusty's autistic cousin. She enjoys getting her stomach (called “The Lucky Belly”) rubbed or pressed (mainly to wake her up). Her regular attire is a spring green dress. Her normal swimwear is a purple and green bikini. Her school swimwear is a purple maillot with a green line on it. When sleeping, she wears beige pajamas which can be easily lifted up by her parents to expose her stomach and give her a rub or press, or before going to bed for the night a kiss. ** '''Dennis (voiced by Ben Small):''' A red-orange fox, Sarah's father. He enjoys archery and wears a Robin Hood-like suit. ** '''Stacy (voiced by Rachael Lillis):''' A red-orange vixen with brown hair, a swimming coach and Sarah's mother. She wears a yellow polo shirt with blue jean shorts. Her swimwear is either a crimson bikini (when she is at home) or a maillot with a white cross on it (when she's working). * '''Bearbette and Frisky: Sarah's babysitters. * Miss Charlotte Love (voiced by Heather Bambrick): The teacher at the Little Critter School. Her vocal manners resemble to that of Fred Rogers. She wears a blue cardigan sweater over a beige dress and a pair of glasses with brown frames. Her swimwear is a navy-blue maillot with a white line on it. Supporting Characters * Jester '''(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A beaver. The class' gym teacher. They refer to him as "Mr. Jester" He wears a grey muscle short with black gym shorts. His swimwear is a pair of black swimming trunks. * '''LeMar Hutton (voiced by LeVar Burton): A brown Labrador dog with black hair who wears a teal business suit. The librarian in the suburb. His catchphrases are "You don’t have to take my word for it." when he recommends books related to a topic and "I’ll see you next time." whenever the class leaves or he closes the library. Both of his catchphrases are from Reading Rainbow, a popular PBS television show hosted by Burton. * Drs. Rosetta Sparkle and Tyler Corona (voiced by Judy Tenuta and Mr. Lawrence) The pediatricians at the critter hospital. Dr. Sparkle is the pediatrician for girls, and Dr. Corona is the pediatrician for boys. * Dr. Noia Herrok: The dentist. * Dr. Lumen Illuma: The optometrist. * Mr. Mabor (voiced by Chuck Aber) - A coyote and student teacher of the school. He wears a purple, blue and grey striped cardigan sweater over a grey shirt. * Drew (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A weasel and fire chief in the suburb. Sarah's Classmates * Lisa: A tan rabbit. Like Sarah, she has autism. She wears a maroon dress with a maroon bow-tie on her head bearing a resemblance to Sis Rabbit from the Disney animated film Robin Hood. ''Her swimwear is a maroon bikini (normal) or maillot (school). * '''Cody': A fox, Sarah's boyfriend. He wears a beige shirt with blue overalls and black framed glasses. His swimwear is a pair of blue swimming trunks. * Ed: A chipmunk. He wears a light brown polo shirt. His swimwear is a pair of red with black striped swimming trunks. His vocal manners are similar to that of Dale of Disney's Chip 'n Dale. * Julie: A raccoon. She wears a purple skirt with a yellow shirt. Her swimwear is a azure tankini (close to a bikini; normal) or a maillot (school). * Susan: A brown bear. She wears a orange dress over a black cardigan sweater. Her swimwear is a orange maillot with a brown stripe on it. * Carlos: A grey mouse. He wears a green and white striped shirt or sweater. His swimwear is a pair of ivory swimming trunks. * Brock: A polar bear. He wears a red polo shirt. His swimwear is a pair of lavender swimming trunks. * Simon: A tiger. He wears a white shirt with black overalls. His swimwear is a pair of dark purple swimming trunks. * Anne and Marie: Two platypus twins. Anne wears a sky blue dress, Marie wears a aquamarine dress. Anne's swimwear is a dark green maillot, Marie has a cyan maillot. * Thippy: A blue-gray rabbit. Skipper and Bluebell's adopted son. He wears a baby blue t-shirt or sweater with a Robin Hood like hat bearing a resemblance to Skippy from Robin Hood. His swimwear is a pair of blue with red striped swimming trunks. Episodes # Sarah's First Day At School - 'The episode begins with Sarah daydreaming about Cody. Stacy welcomes the viewers and shows her how to wake Sarah up via stomach rub. As she wakes up, Stacy tells her that it's time to learn about the facts of life and that she will be going to school. Sarah then asks her mother what school is. Stacy then explains it to her in the style of Franklin. She then tells her that her teacher will be Miss Charlotte Love, who is a beaver. She then bathed Sarah and chooses a dress. Afterwards, Sarah had breakfast followed by Dennis taking her to the Little Critter School. Upon arrival, they meet Miss Love. At first, Sarah was quite shy but then she saw Cody, she joined him at the desk. At the beginning, Miss Love introduced herself and begins with a song on getting to know your classmates well. The class then introduces themselves one name at a time. The class then learns about the alphabet and numbers 1-10. At recces time, the kids explore the playground: Lisa plays on the sandbox, Anne, Marie, and Julie play ''Ring-Around-The-Rosie, Simon plays hopscotch. Sarah slides down the slide whom is being chased by Cody. Ed and Carlos play catch with a football. After Carlos makes the catch, Simon intercepts it. The two then confront each other as they attempt to have a fight. Sarah then says to them "Fighting is not the way to solve this. Let's play together." Simon apologizes. Miss Love then gives Sarah and Cody the bells to ring indicating that "Recess is over!" Next, the class performs "Color Role Call." When Miss Love calls their name, the student tells them their favorite color. Then Miss Love distributes blankets where the class takes a brief nap. While doing so, Miss Love sets up the "Do and Learn Center" and sets-up a puppet stage. After their nap, she entertains the class with a puppet show talking about the first day of school and what they will do during the school year. Next, Miss Love takes the class to the Do and Learn Center. She reminds an old saying goes that "You learn by doing. It may seem like playing." Cody tries a few ABC blocks and builds a big tower. Carlos then makes shapes by cutting paper. Anne and Marie made self-portraits of themselves. Susan and Brock played Match-Ups and Sorts-It in the Game Boards Center. Sarah made a self-portrait of herself. Simon then draws a picture that tells a story. This segues into story time where the class tells a story using ideas from Simon's picture. When it was time to leave, the class then sang the special song that Miss Love sang at the beginning of the school day and reminds them "You always make each day a special day. By just like being you. There's only one person in the whole world like you. And people can like you exactly as you are. We are gonna have a great school year!" As Sarah went outside, Bearbette and Frisky await her to take her home. Sarah was happy, she was ready to burst into excitement. Arriving home, and to past time until Stacy and Dennis come home from work, Sarah changed into her bikini and she, Bearbette and Frisky played with the sprinkler and filled up the inflatable pool with water causing it to overflow. Frisky presses Sarah in the stomach dunking her into the water. Bearbette then attempts to dunk Frisky but she told her that they we're getting to old for those games. Sarah then appears and dunks both the girl cubs which they dunked Sarah back. Meanwhile, Stacy and Dennis return home from work and see the mess that Sarah made. Stacy told Sarah "I think you need another bath." After dinner, Sarah sat on her mother's lap and told her the school day. Before going to bed for the night, Sarah gives her mother a kiss on the stomach. # '''Alphabet Day - The class spends the day learning the alphabet. # The Library Card - The class visits the library where LeMar Hutton teaches them how to use it to borrow books, book handling safety and research. For story time, he tells the class a story on how a little girl visits the library with her class and gets the most important thing you need to borrow books, a library card! Afterwards, the entire class is given their library cards and checks out their first book. # My Five Senses - The class learns the five senses (see, hear, smell, taste and touch). # The Fire Drill '- It’s Fire Safety Week at the school and the class has been told that sometime this week they will have a fire drill. The class visits the firehouse in the suburb where they meet the fire chief named Drew and his crew. Drew demonstrates how fire equipment works, as well as important safety procedures and the value of smoke detectors. Just as Drew demonstrates the siren of the fire truck, Sarah, Cody, and Lisa frighten and ran away. He also demonstrates what do firefighters do in between fighting fires. Later, he proposes a fire safety poster contest where one student will be a fire chief for a day and have a free lunch. After school, Sarah spends the evening with Bearbette and Frisky in the library working on a poster for the contest. The next morning, in gym class, the class learns about fire safety skills. The class later practices the fire drill using Miss Love‘s school bell. # '''E-I-E-I-O '- The class spends the day on the farm where Susan's father is an actual farmer. He teaches them what a farmer does as well as how he makes milk from cows. # 'Swim Day '- Miss Love talks to the class about Swim Day for gym class. She shows them her maillot which is the appropriate bathing suit for school as she warns the boys to not stare at girls’ stomachs. That evening, Sarah talks to her mother about swim day and explains what Miss Love said. Sarah then puts her bikini on to show her mother. Her mother then puts her bikini on to demonstrate. She later changes into a maillot and shows Sarah one and tries it on. As Sarah does so, she look’s at her mother’s covered up stomach and attempts to find it. Stacy then stops her and informs that when you wear a maillot, your stomach is covered up. The next day, the class visits the gym’s pool where Jester teaches them the basics of swimming and tests the students to see which students can swim in the deep end. As most of the class passed the test, Lisa ultimately failed it cause she ran out of breath. Over the next few weekends, Sarah takes Lisa to the aquatic center where Stacy works to practice. As the weeks went by, Lisa trains harder with them. By the time she’s able to dive in the deep end, they celebrate with Sarah rubbing and kissing Lisa’s stomach and the two jumped in together splashing at each other. # '''The Doctor Will See You Now - The class goes for checkups at the critter hospital. But Sarah is worried that the first time she went to the doctor with her parents, she misbehaved, especially the time she went for a shot. In gym class, Jester teaches the class about the human body. This episode also talks about going to the eye doctor and dentist. # I'll Be Back Soon - As the class prepares to do a puppet show on the fables The Little Red Hen, The Three Little Pigs ''and Goldilocks and the Three Bears Miss Love received a phone call from her Women's Group that a meeting that was originally scheduled for the night was moved to this morning because one of Miss Love's members had to take her son to the dentist this afternoon. So, she decided to call Mr. Mabor to step in for her for this morning. # '''Slumber Party '- Stacy and Dennis tells Sarah that both of them will be going away for the weekend. Stacy is on a business trip to an Aquatic Olympic Training Center and Dennis goes to an archery tournament. Sarah then tells her mother that Lisa has invited her over to her house on Friday for a slumber party. After numerous discussions with her parents, Stacy and Dennis accept this. The next day at school, in an unusual move Lisa invites the whole class over and reminds them to bring food or drinks. Returning home from school, Sarah sees on the table a sleeping bag, her bikini, her towel and her pajamas. As she arrived at Lisa’s house, there's one problem: her folks weren't home. They had gone out for evening and had left Lisa in the care of a teenage sitter who hadn't planned on a slumber party. They certainly hadn't planned on a rip-roaring, earsplitting, popcorn-throwing, water-gun party for much of the classmates. Lisa’s sitter tried to keep things out of control, but she couldn't even make herself herd over such commotion. Much of the neighbors throughout Chucklewood, have never heard such a commotion either. They sent Jonesy over to investigate. He reached Lisa's burrow at the same time Lisa’s folks were returning home. The slumber party was canceled at the last second, parents were called, Lisa was sent to bed--and an angry Bearbette and Frisky came to take Sarah home. When they reached the cave, they sent her to bed. Bearbette and Frisky had an argument about what would Sarah's folks think of this. The next morning, Sarah received a phone call from Lisa and she decides to come over to her house and clean up the mess. Afterwards, Bearbette and Frisky take Sarah to their cave where they have their own slumber party but nice and quieter. # Trick or Treat (Halloween Episode) - Chucklewood holds a Halloween party which includes a costume contest at the Little Critter School, bobbing for apples in the gym's pool, a hay-ride throughout Chucklewood and Scary Storytime at the library. The party wouldn't be complete without trick-or-treating throughout the forest. Sarah spends the weekend with her parents on choosing a costume. After choosing between a cowgirl, ballerina and a superheroine, Sarah chose to be "SuperVixen". Lisa dressed up as a cowgirl, Cody as "SuperFox", Carlos as a firefighter, Susan as a princess, Anne and Marie as two fairies, Simon as a football player, Ed as a referee and Brock as a police officer. In the library, LeMar tells the class the classic story about Ichabod Crane in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. # Thippy - Instead of her mother waking up, Sarah gets a surprise stomach rub by Skipper and Bluebell. They tell her that their son, Thippy, will be attending the Little Critter School the next day. Together, Sarah and Thippy spend the day meeting Lisa and Cody. Thippy then gives them a tour of his home which included a garden and swimming hole. He then tells them that whenever he gets a bath, he gets a bunny-back ride on his mother to the swimming hole. In the cold weather, he bathes in the bathtub. He also mentions that he loves his stomach rubbed with a rolling pin. He demonstrates it on Sarah, Lisa and Cody. The next morning, Miss Love introduces Thippy to the class. For Show and Tell, Thippy demonstrates the rolling pin his mother uses to rub his stomach. He ultimately uses it to rub Jester's stomach for Swim Day. # Sarah's Blankie - The class plans for a sleep-over on a Friday night into Saturday morning and Sarah needs to have her blanket with her. That day, it was missing. She spends the entire day looking around the cave, Chucklewood and the suburb for it. Her mother then finds the blanket on Sarah's laundry hamper. She was doing laundry. As Sarah smells the blanket, it smells clean. Bearbette and Frisky then take Sarah to school for the sleep-over. Miss Love then teaches the class about what do people do at night with a puppet show. LeMar then tells a story about a boy who sleep-over with his best friend. The class then plays British Bulldogs at the gym. Before sleeping for the night, the class then sings various campfire songs [i.e. She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain, Alouette, Sarahsponda, etc.] The next morning... # A Christmas Sarah - It's the day before Christmas break at the Little Critter School and the class plans their own Christmas party consisting of crafts, Christmas stories and a visit from Santa Claus. LeMar tells the class the story of Charles Dickens’ classic Christmas novel A Christmas Carol. This story features the characters Grandpa Rufus as Mr. Scrooge, George as Bob Cratchit, Rosie as Mrs. Cratchit, Bruce as Fred, Dennis as the Ghost of Jacob Marley, Lisa as the Ghost of Christmas Past, Buttons as the Ghost of Christmas Present, Thippy as the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, Rusty as the Young Scrooge, Frisky as Belle, Miss Love as Fezziwig and Cody as Tiny Tim. In gym class, they play a variety of Reindeer games such as backyard dasher and a reindeer relay. At recess time, Miss Love and Mr. Mabor teaches the class on how to build a snowman. As the class prepares for a snowball fight, Miss Love tells the class that snowballing is not permitted at school. This is for the safety of our students. Meanwhile, Drew, which will be taking Santa to the school from the North Pole, then teaches them how many presents does it take to fill up Santa's sleigh. While waiting for Santa to arrive, the class performs a puppet show on the Christmas song Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer. Meanwhile, Santa Claus arrives and asks the class what they want for Christmas. Before heading home for the holidays, the class sing The Twelve Days of Christmas and Miss Love invites them to join your moms and dads for Chucklewood’s Christmas Jamboree on Christmas Eve. The crossover continues in Growing Up which Johnny and Robin's school holds their annual Christmas Holiday Celebration. # Punt, Pass and Kick - After the class returns from their holiday break, Jester tells the class that the school and various other schools throughout surroundings areas is participating in a Punt, Pass and Kick competition with the grand prize: an all expenses paid trip to the Mega Bowl in Nanami for the grand championship and a $1,000 savings bond. The ultimate grand prize is a $5,000 savings bond. Jester then brought in guest speaker Don Monrono (a moose) a retired quarterback turned football coach which happened to be a old friend of his, to teach them how to punt, pass and kick. Cody takes Sarah to his cave to practice. His father used to be football player when he was a child. He played only one year of football which he was accidentally run over by a tractor causing it to loose his right arm. [Special Guest Stars: Dan Marino as Don Monrono, Ian Eagle, Dan Fouts, Joe Buck and Troy Aikman] Interstitial Segments * Storytime with LeMar - LeMar reads a book related to the topic of the episode. This is similar to the feature book segment on Reading Rainbow. * Jester's Gym - Jester teaches viewers an exercise. * Music Time - A one-two minute song consisting of traditional children's songs. Additional Page Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Preschool Category:PBS Category:Educational Category:TV-Y Category:Children Category:Kindergarten